


Bibingka

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Tsukishima's simbang gabi wish finally came true
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bibingka

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5

Sana hindi nalang siya naniwala. It has been three years since Kei believed na kapag nakumpleto mo ang simbang gabi, tutuparin ni lord yung wish mo. Three years, tatlong set na ng simbang gabi nakukumpleto niya pero hindi parin natutupad yung wish niya. Jowa. 

Kei is not selfish. Mataray, masungit, may toyo, oo sobra. Pero hindi niya natitiis mga kaibigan niya. Sa kanilang lima, siya lagi yung available to catch them pag nag-aalangan sila sa buhay. He and his friends was formed since they are still in high school, at kahit graduate na sila ngayon, strong parin grupo nila. 

Among them, Kei is the only single. Tobio is also single, pero they are aware na may kalampungan yung tropa nila at ayaw lang aminin. Among them, si Kei lang ang orphan. He has no parents. He have one brother na itinaguyod siya until he graduated high school, but in the end he left Kei and to have his own family. Kei has been living alone and sustaining his self para mabuhay for almost five years. He's a part time barista, museum staff, and pati pagyoyoutube pinasok niya na. Thankfully he is blessed with skills in singing at hindi niya need gumawa ng pranks para lang may macontent sa channel niya. Thankfully ulit, sapat na yung kita niya para mabuhay siya at makapag ipon para sa future niya.

Why wish to have a jowa? Bat di naman career or success? Kase, Career and money are something you can earn. Pero ang jowa, pag walang nakalaan sayo wala talaga. Also, Kei wanted to feel special, he wanted to be loved more than just a friend. Kei deeply sigh as he entered the church. 

Ang bilis lumipas ng araw, parang kahapon lang unang araw ng simabang gabi, ngayon mag nonoche buena na. Tumambay si Kei ng ilang oras sa labas ng simbahan, nagpapalipas oras. Wala naman nag aantay sa kanya para salubungin ang pasko, bakit pa uuwi? Napa ngisi nalang ang binata sa mga iniisip niya.

"Kung gusto mo mag noche buena kasama ang mga butiki, pwede naman sa loob." Napa lingon sa likod si Kei at nakita ang pamilyar na sakristan sa pintuan ng simbahan. "Palagi nalang kita nakikita dito tuwing pasko, wala ka bang inuuwian?" Patakang tanong nito.

Gulat, pero di naman big deal. "Wala, bakit? Iuuwi mo ba ako?" Pabiro nitong sagot.

Ngumisi ang sakristan sa kanya na ikinaweirdohan ng binata. "Matagal na kitang nauwi." 

Dahil sa malamig na panahon, pumasok muli sa simbahan si Kei kasama ang Sakristan. 

"Ako nga pala si Osamu, ulilang lubos kaya dito na pinatira nila father." Napatango nalang si Kei. Kaya pala matagal na siya nauwi dahil dito siya nakatira. 

"Kei." Ngumit siya kahit papaano. "Patay na sila mama, si kuya may sarili ng pamilya." 

"Parehas pala tayo ng sitwasyon eh." Natawa silang bahagya. "Nga pala, isa ako sa mga nagluluto ng bibinka sa plaza, gusto mo?"

Awit, paborito niya ata iyon. "Who says no to bibingka?" Sagot ni Kei. 

Bibingka night with a stranger sa tabi ng simbahan, not bad para sa limang malalamig na taon. The moment na dumaplis sa dila ni Kei ang bibingka, nanlaki mga mata niya na ikinabahal ni Osamu. "Ayos ka lang?" Nagaalalang tanong nito.

Lumunok si kei bago sumagot. "Seryoso? How can you do this bibingka so well? Bakit di ko alam to? Why na ngayon ko lang natikman to?" He ranted like a lady na namiss ang sale sa department store.

For the first time after Osamu was adopted by the priests, he smiled genuinely. For a boy na perfect attendance sa simabahan for more than ten years, celebrating Christmas with his long time crush is not bad. It has been three years when he first saw the blonde while he's assisting the priest. He thought it was a small crush lang, pero eto na siya ngayon, naglakas loob lapitan siya. "Kei, if you don't mind..." Tumitig lang ang binata sa kanya. "Pwede ba manligaw?" 

In Tsukishima's part it was so sudden. Hindi naman siya aware na tatlong taon na pala siya pinagmamasdan nung sakristan. "What?" Inulit niya, di sigurado sa mga nadidinig niya.

Hiyang hiya na si Osamu at gusto niya ng lamunin ng lupa. "Gusto kitang ligawan." Inulit niya ng malakas, malinaw, at dahan dahan.

Natawa nalang si Kei. Finally, limang taon. "Lakas mo kay Lord." Natatawang sagot ni Kei na laking pinagtaka nung isa. "Yes, pwedeng pwede ka manligaw." 

Right exact at that moment, a new beginning was born. 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
